Amamos a Scorpius
by SombraPosion
Summary: Lily y Rose están enamoradas de Scorpius Mlafoy...pero él solo ama a Rose... descubran todo lo que hace Lily con tal de estar con el hombre que ama...
1. Chapter 1

-¡Rose!... ¡Rose!- gritaba Lily mientras golpeaba desesperada la puerta en donde Rose dormía- ¡abre Rosie…tengo que contarte algo muy importante!- la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a su mejor amiga y prima.

-¿Qué pasa Lily?...- dijo Rose con voz soñolienta- es domingo…y son… ¡las siete de la mañana!...- gritaba Rose evidentemente fastidiada que la despertaran tan temprano un día que no hay clases.

-Rosie…- dijo Lily poniendo su cara más dulce y haciendo pucheros enormes- tengo que confesarte algo muy importante…que no sé cómo lo tomes…-

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?... ¿otra vez Hugo está n problemas?- su prima negó lo que le preguntaba mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿Pudo pasar?- preguntó Lily que estaba obviamente temerosa.

-Está bien…pasa…a la vez que aprovecho en contarte algo que me está pasando…y no puedo guardarlo más…- dijo Rose.

Lily se sentó en la cama de su prima, Rose era prefecta, así que dormía sola.

-¿Así…?- miró a Rose de forma peculiar- ¿y?… ¿qué es?...- preguntó la pequeña pelirroja.

-Dime tú primero…tú viniste antes…es justo que te oiga primero-

-Está bien…estoy enamorada de…-

-Yo también estoy enamorada Lily…- le interrumpió Rose.

-¿Y de quién?- preguntó Lily muy emocionada, pues era la primera vez que Rose demostraba interés en algo más que no sean estudios o libros. Ella siempre se preguntaba si Rose alguna vez se fijaría en un chico, era sabido que a muchos chicos le parecía linda, pero eso nunca le importó a Rose. Las únicas personas con las que hablaba aparte de sus primos era los gemelos Scamander, Alice Longbottom que era hija de su padrino y con Scorpius Malfoy, que se había convertido en su amigo porque éste era el mejor amigo de su primo.

-Dime tú primero…- le dijo Rose ya que prefería escuchar quién era el que había podido conseguir el corazón de una de las chicas más deseadas en todo Hogwarts.

-No…dime tú…- dijo Lily, deseaba saber quién era el chico que había despertado esas emociones en la mojigata y santurrona de su mejor amiga.

-Mejor lo decimos las dos a la vez… ¿okey Lily?- dijo Rose resignándose porque sabía que Lily podía hacer su berrinche y nunca se enteraría quién era el chico del cual ella estaba enamorada.

-Está bien…a la cuenta de tres…uno…- empezó la cuenta Lily.

-Dos…- continuó Rose.

- y Tres…- ambas suspiraron y

-¡Estoy enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy!- dijeron ambas.

Hola…este es mi primer fic…sé que es corto el capítulo y es que se me ocurrió esta idea mientras estaba en mi clase de Matemática tres en la universidad…estoy trabajando en otro más largo que pronto descubrirán…espero les guste…mañana actualizo el siguiente…espero les guste chicas…

Besotes a todos y todas….


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Estoy enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy!- dijeron ambas.

-¿Qué?- dijo Lily.

-Yo… ¿estás segura Lily?...Scorpius nunca ha mostrado interés en ti…bueno…como para que te enamores de él…-

-¿Estás diciendo que él no está enamorado de mí, Rose?-

No me ref…sí Lily…a él no le interesas-

Y supongo que tú so le interesas… ¿te lo ha demostrado acaso?...-

-Sí…digo…no…- Rose no podía contarle lo que había pasado entre ella y él en quinto año, cuando de casualidad chocaron y sus labios se juntaron y ninguno se había retirado, eso había sido un beso… ¿verdad?...

Rose dio una enorme bocanada de aire y dijo

-Lily…olvidémonos de esto…no podemos pelearnos…somos primas…y mejores amigas…no podemos hacerle esto a una amistad que viene desde la infancia…- Lily asintió.

-Tienes razón…además…sólo nos gusta…ni que lo amemos…ni nada…-

No…claro que no…- mentira…pensó Rose.

-Rose…prometamos que nunca…ninguna de las dos…saldrá con él…más que como amiga…es más…hagamos un juramento inquebrantable…justo ahora- Lily extendió su mano en señal de invitarla a tomarla de la mano.

-No creo que eso sea para tanto…yo confío en ti…y tú en mí…-

-Tienes razón… ¿un abrazo?-

-Abrazo- dijo Rose.

-Ingenua- pensó Lily.

-Lily…qué bueno que te encuentro- dijo Scorpius jadeando por la corrida que había dado- necesito hablar contigo-

-Scor…-suspiró Lily.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo él extrañado por la reacción de la pequeña.

-Sí…- dijo ella sonrojada- es que…tengo un poc de sueño…no he podido dormir bien estos días…- mintió Lily.

-Quisiera que me acompañes a un lugar más tranquilo…donde tengamos un poco de privacidad- dijo mirando la gran cantidad de alumnos aglomerados a los alrededores del pasillo.

-Sé a dónde ir…- dijo ella mientras arrastraba a Scorpius al sétimo piso.

Al llegar allí, pensó en una sala común y entró en ella.

-Aquí podemos hablar…dime… ¿qué querías contarme?...- preguntó ella emocionada.

-por poco y me arrancas el brazo Lily…pero bueno…pues…me avergüenza un poco lo que te voy a contar…-

-Dime… ¿somos amigos, verdad?... ¿no confías en mí?...-

-Sí…por supuesto…- suspiró derrotado- está bien…estoy enamorado de una chica del colegio…pero no sé si decirle o no…- dijo él sin quitarle la mirada al suelo, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas.

-¡Díselo!...estoy segura que ella también está enamorada de ti- dijo Lily sin poder contener su emoción.

-Pero… ¿cómo sabes quién es?...y… ¿cómo sabes que está enamorada de mí?-

-Es que…es muy notorio entre los dos…- dijo ella tratando de esquivar la pregunta un poco.

-Eso quiere decir...que… ¿se lo debo decir?-

-Claro que sí…díselo-

-Entonces…hoy mismo le digo a Rose que estoy enamorado de ella- gritó Scorpius.

-yo también est… ¿Rose?... ¿dijiste Rose?...- preguntó ella.

-Por supuesto… de quién más creías que yo podría hablar?...- preguntó él.

-Yo…no…sino que…que ella…ella no está enamorada de ti…- dijo Lily.

-¿Qué?...pero si tú dijiste… ¿de quién hablabas?...-

Yo…hablaba de…de Alice…una de tercero…compañera mía…-

-Pero si yo ni siquiera la conozco…-

-Olvídalo…- dijo ella- lamento que Rosie no esté enamorada de ti- mintió Lily.

-Sí…yo también lo lamento…-

... .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .

Espero les guste…y que no odien a Lily solo por estar enamorada…cualquiera de nosotras haríamos lo mismo si encontráramos a alguien como Scorpius Malfoy…

Jijijiji

Espero les haya gustado…les deseo lo mejor…muchos besos a todos…

Si desean dejan reviews…no hay problema…mañana actualizo el siguiente capítulo…me faltan un par de retoques…


	3. Chapter 3

-Hola Scorpius…buenas noches… ¿listo para la ronda?…- dijo Rose.

-No sé qué tienen de buenos… ¿y no tengo otra opción además de quedarme contigo para esta estúpida ronda…verdad?- dijo él.

Desde que Lily le dijo que su adorada Rosie no estaba enamorada de él, no la quería ver, sentía el dolor en su pecho a cada instante, cuando la veía explicando algo a otro chico, cuando la veía que se iba sola a algún sitio creía que se iba a ver a otro. No soportaba la idea de olvidarse de Rose, ella era su verdadero amor…su único y verdadero amor.

-¿Qué sucede Scorpius?... ¿Por qué estás así?- preguntó ella.

-No te importa…- dijo él mordazmente y empezó a alejarse de ella.

-¡Scorpius Hyperión Malfoy Greengrass!... ¡detente!- gritó ella.

Él se quedó quieto y volteó a verla.

-¿Hyperión?... ¿Greengrass?... ¿es en serio Rose?...- preguntó él fastidiado…no le molestaba su segundo apellido...el problema era su nombre.

-Sí…ese es el nombre de mi amigo…y casualmente es tu nombre…por lo que supongo que tú eres mi amigo… ¿Qué sucede Scor?... nunca me tratas así… ¿estás bien?- sus ojos mostraban preocupación evidente.

-Está bien…te voy a contar…-

Él le dijo que estaba enamorada de una chica, no le dijo quién, pero que le habían dicho que ella no sentía nada por él…

-¿Y se lo has preguntado?- le dijo ella.

-¿Para qué Rose?...sólo me rompería el corazón…-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?...no necesariamente lo que te han dicho puede ser cierto- le dijo mientras le acomodaba a él su cabello desordenado.

-¿Estás segura?...- dijo él mientras veía con ansias y sed los labios de Rose.

-Por supuesto…después de todo…no pierdes nada intentando…- le dijo, subió su vista y lo miró a los ojos, extrañamente sus rostros estaban a escasos dos centímetros.

-Rosie…me gustas…- le dijo en un susurro…se acercó a ella y la besó.

El corazón de Rose estaba a punto de estallar por las emociones que se le cruzaban en ese momento, por una parte estaba feliz pero a la vez le invadía la tristeza por la promesa que le había hecho a Lily.

Ella fue quien cortó el beso.

Él la miró extrañado y observó su rostro lloroso.

-¿Lo ves?...te dije que me rompería el corazón- le dijo cuando aún estaban muy juntos.

-Scor…yo no…no puedo…- decía Rose entrecortadamente por el llanto.

-¿No puedes?... ¿de qué hablas Rosie?...-

-Yo…yo no puedo salir contigo…ni estar enamorada de ti…lo…lo siento…se lo prometí…a…ella…-

-¿A ella?...Rose… ¿de quién hablas?... ¿de Alice?...yo no estoy enamorada de ella…ya se lo dije a Lily…-

-¿Hablaste con Lily?-

-sí…ella fue la que me dijo que no estabas enamorada de mí…fue por…-

-¿Lily te lo dijo?-

Sí… ¿porq…-

No pudo continuar.

Rose lo furiosamente, aunque ella no sabía si era porque estaba enamorada de él o por haberse enterado que su prima la había intentado sabotear sabiendo los sentimientos de ambos.

Se separaron porque a ambos les faltaba aire para respirar tranquilamente y no estar tan agitados como lo estaban en ese momento.

-Wao…eres…es…tu…pen…da- dijo Scorpius, que aún seguía atontado por el apasionado que le habían dado y que había sido partícipe.

-Rosie…- le dijo más calmado y tomándola de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo pero delicadamente- ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

Al escuchar esto, Rose olvidó la furia que aún invadía su cuerpo y se dejó envolver por la felicidad que le causaba escuchar aquella propuesta.

Se abalanzó sobre él y él la pudo cargar a tiempo antes de que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Lo besó suavemente

-¿Eso contesta tu pregunta…Scor?- le dijo mirándolo divertidamente.

-¿La verdad?...aún no lo tengo muy claro… ¿me puedes repetir tu respuesta, cariño?- le dijo sonriéndole.

-Por supuesto cariño…- se besaron unos diez minutos en el mismo pasillo.

Scorpius la cargó con sus fuertes brazos y se la llevó así hasta el sétimo piso y entraron a la sala de menesteres y pasaron el resto de su guardia; es decir, toda la noche, hablando y besándose.

Nadie los vio…

Nadie…

Excepto una pequeña pelirroja con cara llorosa que había ido a buscar a su prima para decirle el error que había cometido días atrás.

O

¿Y…qué tal?... ¿les gustó?...espero que sí…me encanta escribir y en verdad me gustaría saber si mi estilo les gusta…

Sé que pongo a Rose de mala en esta parte…pero piensen… ¿cómo reaccionarían si se enteraran que su mejor amiga, quien sabe sobre tus sentimientos hacia ese chico especial, le diga que no estás enamorada de él?...

Yo la verdad es que le haría eso y mucho más…pero prefiero no mencionar lo que haría…

Muchos besos…y gracias por leer lo que su humilde servidora escribe…

GRACIASSSS


	4. Chapter 4

**DIEZ AÑOS DESPUÉS**

-Familia…- dijo Rose- he venido con alguien…- abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a un joven con ojos grises- él es Scorpius Malfoy…mi novio.

A pesar que a la familia de Rose no les agradaba nada que tuviese que ver con los Malfoy, la felicitaron, incluyendo su padre.

-Lily… ¿no vas a felicitar a tu prima?- le preguntó su madre.

Lily se acercó a Rose y…

El golpe sonoro de una bofetada resonó en toda la madriguera dejando atónitos a los presentes.

-Te odio- dijo Lily y desapareció de la casa.

-Mi amor… ¿estás bien?- preguntó Scorpius completamente preocupado. Ella no contestó.

-¿Rose?... ¿qué le pasa a tu prima?- le preguntó Ron.

-Ella…ella aún sigue enamorada de Scorpius…- suspiró tristemente Rose.

-¿Qué?... ¿y tú lo sabías?... ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Lily?...- le dijo indignado James.

-¿¡Qué?!...me estás diciendo que debí dejar de ser feliz para que la pequeña Lily obtuviese lo que quisiera como siempre… ¿me estás echando la culpa de que ella se enamorara del mismo chico que yo y que él me quiera a mí y no a ella?... ¿es en serio James?...- gritó Rose al borde del llanto.

-Hija…- dijo Hermione- no debiste hacer eso a Lily…todos quer…-

-Claro…- bufó Rose- todos queremos lo mejor para ustedes… ¿es eso lo que ibas a decir, verdad madre?...pero déjame decirte algo…no es justo que no pueda ser feliz solo porque una mocosa no sabe reconocer el momento en que perdió…él y yo nos amamos…y no me importa lo que me digan o piensen de mí…yo solo quiero ser feliz por una vez en mi vida…siempre he vivido a la sombra de Lily- dijo Rose llorando- todos le daban de todo…la engreían…la mimaban…cuando lo único que hacía era poner cara de perra barata para que le dieran algo…yo sin embargo…me esforcé para conseguir todo lo que soy…pero para ustedes siempre va a estar la pequeña Lily primero… ¿verdad?- como nadie dijo nada, ella siguió- está bien…pues quédense con Lily…a ver qué cosa les trae…- al decir eso, desapareció sola de la casa y Scorpius no fue con ella.

Un enorme silencio se formó en toda la casa. Scorpius decidió romperlo.

-En verdad lo lamento…-

-Cierra la boca Malfoy…- dijo James- de no haber sido por tiesto no estaría pasando…-

-Lo lamento…pero deben saber la verdadera historia…lo que en verdad pasó…-

-¿Lo que en verdad pasó?...- dijo James en forma despectiva- ¿piensas que te vamos a creer algo de lo que digas?-

-Sí…eso vamos a hacer- dijo Ginny.

-Pero mamá…-

-Nada de peros James…todos sabemos cómo es Lily…y cómo se puede poner de berrinchuda…no sé lo que pasó entre esas dos…pero desde que Lily estuvo en tercero no se volvió a hablar con Rose nunca más…y quisiera saber qué pasó en realidad…si fueses tan amable Scorpius…siéntate…te traeré un café mientras todos se calman y piensas bien lo que nos vas a contar-

Scorpius asintió y se sentó entre los padres de Rose, que eran los únicos que sabían la verdadera historia y por ende, sobre la relación que tenía su hija con el unigénito de los Malfoy.

Ginny regresó con varias tazas de café y con una teterita de cristal muy pintoresca.

-Puedes empezar cuando gustes Scorpius…- dijo Ginny brindándole una sonrisa.

-Verá…todo empezó cuando estábamos Rose y yo en quinto…

Scorpius contó todo lo que había pasado entre Rose, Lily y él. Claro que entre él y Lily no pasó nada más allá después de esa conversación en donde le mintió sobre los sentimientos de Rose, no quería estar cerca de ella y aún ahora le tenía rencor por haberle engañado.

-Rose siempre quiso decirle a Lily…pero ella nunca quiso escucharla…se portaba como toda una niña…después de casi tres años intentando contarle…ce dio por vencida y…se lo contó a sus padres…los señores Weasley saben todo lo que pasó por boca de su propia hija y mi novia…es por eso que ellos podrán decir si es que en algún momento de esta historia he mentido- dijo Scorpius.

-¿Y para qué vinieron entonces si sabían cómo se iba a poner Lily?- preguntó Albus, quien veía a su amigo de forma triste porque él también sabía lo que habían pasado pero debía comportarse como si no supiese nada porque si no su hermana lo odiaría de por vida.

-Nuestro noviazgo estaba formalizado por completo luego que cumplimos tres años de relación…yo les dije a mis padres cuando cumplí seis meses con Rose porque sé que ella es el amor de mi vida…ella prefirió esperar un poco más para ver si se arreglaban las cosas con Lily…pero como no pasó nada…se lo dijo a sus padres…como ya saben…luego de tres años…ella y yo…somos novios desde hace diez años…ya tenemos veintiséis y queremos ser más que novios…tanto los padres de Rose como mis padres ya lo saben…por eso…no sé si notaron el anillo que traía consigo Rose en su mano izquierda…estamos comprometidos desde hace un año aproximadamente…los señores Weasley insistieron en que debíamos hacerlo saber en toda la familia…pues…porque…a pesar de lo de Lily…creo que nosotros…como dijo Rose…también tenemos derecho a ser felices…-

-¿Se van a casar?- preguntó una voz temblorosa. Lily había estado escuchando todo lo que contaba Scorpius en silencio y escondida baja la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, pero al oír la noticia de la boda de su prima y del chico que aún amaba…no pudo seguir más así.

-Lily…- decía Scorpius- …tienes que entender que ella y yo…- no pudo seguir hablando. Lily lo tomó del rostro y lo besó, ante la sorpresa nadie supo qué hacer y ni él mismo pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- se oyó desde el otro lado de la sala.

-Rosie…yo…- dijo Scorpius.

-Cállate Malfoy…- ella nunca lo había llamado por su apellido- toma tu anillo…ya no lo quiero…dáselo a otra… ¿qué tal a mi prima?...parece que le gustan las cosas que eran de otros…adiós- le lanzó el anillo y volvió a desaparecer.

-¡Rose!...¡no!...- gritó Scorpius llorando.

O

Bueno…ya nos estamos acercando poco a poco al gran final…espero les haya gustado…el personaje de Lily nunca me agradó porque es la menor de todos los primos y por ende siempre consigue lo que quiere y cuando quiere…es por eso que en esta parte la pongo como lo mala del fic…espero que les haya gustado…

Muchos besos a todas y a todos…muaaaaaa…

=-)


	5. Chapter 5

-¡Rose!...¡no!...- gritó Scorpius llorando.

Recogió el anillo y lo miró por unos instantes.

A través de él, pudo ver la enorme sonrisa en la cara de Lily, guardó el anillo en su bolsillo y arremetió contra ella, la empujó hasta la pared más cercana y le dijo

-¡¿Ahora ya estás feliz?!... ¡¿crees que esto va a hacer que yo esté contigo?!...yo la amo a ella…nunca estaría con alguien como tú… ¡¿me escuchaste?!... ¡nunca!- gritó exasperado Scorpius mientras se dejaba llevar por el padre de su ex prometida.

-Cálmate Scorpius…- le decía Hermione- Rose te ama…si le explicas ella va a entender…-

-¡No señora!…ella no lo va a querer hacer…tenía miedo aun cuando le propuse matrimonio…después de diez años aún tiene cargo de conciencia por culpa de esta…-

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Malfoy- dijo James.

-¿Cuidado con qué Potter?... ¿por qué mejor no le enseñas a tu hermana a que no sea tan rastrera como lo es?...- dijo Scorpius evidentemente furioso y sobresaltado.

-¡Albus!... ¿no vas a decir algo por defenderme?…soy tu hermana…- dijo Lily aparentando estar dolida, aunque está demás decir que sonreía por dentro.

-Parece que ni siquiera a ti te interesa lo que te diga Scorpius…porque es cierto… ¿verdad?...nunca imaginé que pudieses hacerle algo así a Rose…eres de lo peor- le dijo con repugnancia.

-Rose se lo merecía…me quitó al hombre que amaba-

-Ella no te quitó a nadie…yo nunca me hubiese fijado en una mocosa como tú… ¿comprendiste?-

-Scorpius…vamos a la casa…yo misma hablaré con mi hija…la convenceré que todo fue hecho por una rast…digo…por su prima…vamos…- cambió su tono de voz, de seria y molesta a dulce y compasiva- lo siento Ginny…pero creía que tu hija había madurado y que era igual que Harry o que tú…pero me equivoqué…creo que algo se salió de control con esta…niña-

-Tienes razón Hermione…yo me encargaré de todo aquí…lo lamento- dijo Ginny evidentemente avergonzada.

Al decir esto; Ron, Hermione y Scorpius desaparecieron de la madriguera.

Ginny se acercó a su hija que estaba en brazos de James y le tiró la más fuerte de las bofetadas que se pudieron dar, por algo casi siempre le decían que podía dedicarse a golpeadora si ya no quisiese ser cazadora.

-¿Qué haces mamá?- dijo James.

-Retírense todos de aquí- dijo Ginny calmada.

-Yo me quedo con mi herm…-

-¡LARGO!- bramó su madre.

Todos salieron de allí, incluyendo Harry que no había podido decir una sola palabra ante el comportamiento de su hija.

Al ver que no había nadie en la sala, se acercó a Lily y le volvió a tirar una cachetada.

-¿¡Que tenías en la cabeza!?...¿sabes la vergüenza que nos estás causando con tu comportamiento?...-

-¿Vergüenza?... ¿eso es lo que te importa?...mi corazón está roto…y todo por culpa de esa…-

-No te atrevas a decir nada malo de tu prima…y no me vengas a hablar que te han lastimado o que te han robado al amor de t vida…ni tú misma te lo crees…siempre has querido lo que tenía Rosie…siempre…la diferencia es que tu padre y yo te lo dábamos…ella se lo ganaba…esto es lo más bajo que has podido hacer Lily Luna Potter… ¡¿qué no dices que lo amas?!...-

-Por supuesto que lo amo…-

-Pues no parece…si lo amaras…lo dejarías ser feliz con la persona que él desee…aunque esa no seas tú…-

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros…él está sufriendo en este momento por tu necedad…por tu culpa su relación de diez años se está desmoronando… ¡todo por tu culpa!…piensa bien lo que estás haciendo…en verdad…piénsalo…-

Con esto su madre salió de la sala rumbo a la cocina, Lily fue hacia su cuarto y se echó a llorar como nunca antes en su vida.

Su prima estaba destrozada…Scorpius estaba peor…y ella no tendría ni la amistad de él ni de ella…ni su hermana quería hablarle… ¿qué había hecho?...

O

Sí…sé que es un tanto aburrido porque aquí no sale nuestra protagonista…pero podemos ver cómo Lily comienza a pensar en otros más que en ella…

Ojalá se dé cuenta del daño que causa…

Ojalá…

Espero les haya gustado…

Besos…

=-)


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Rosie?...Rosie… ¿estás en casa?...- preguntó su madre gritando en dirección al cuarto de su hija.

-Sí mamá…estoy en mi cuarto- le contestó Rose dando evidencia de la voz quebrada que tenía por seguir llorando.

-Voy a subir- dijo Scorpius a los padres de su ahora ex prometida.

-No…- dijo Hermione con voz dulce- yo voy a ir a hablar con ella…-se quedó callada un rato…cuando vio a Scorpius abrir la boca para negarse ante lo que ella había dicho, continuó hablando- ella es testaruda…lo sabes…escúchame…no te preocupes hijo…ella te ama…y lo que pasó no fue culpa tuya…nosotros lo vimos todo…así que…nos tienes de tu parte…es decir, cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo…- acabó ella.

-Aunque no me gusta la idea que mi hija esté con un Malfoy…tú la haces feliz…así que…cualquier cosa…o persona…que haga feliz a mí princesita…tendrá mi apoyo al cien por ciento…además…ya casi somos familia- dijo Ron tratando de sonar serio, aunque su voz se cortaba un poco mientras trataba de contener la risa.

Scorpius los vio con lágrimas en los ojos, cosa que no es muy varonil ni mucho menos propio de un Malfoy, pero no le interesaba nada…sólo quería regresar al lado de Rose.

-Gracias señora…gracias señor…en verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón…Rosie lo es todo para mí…y…perderla…- se le cortó la voz cuando dijo la última palabra- …sería lo más doloroso que me puede pasar en…-

-Ya no sigas…olvida eso…que Rose te necesitará- dijo Ron mientras dirigía ahora su mirada a su esposa, una mirada triste- mejor sube Mione…antes que este chico se ponga a llorar más de lo posible…y empiece a dudar de su virilidad…- dijo Ron con un tono claramente burlón.

Su esposa asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposo y a Scorpius como manera de despedida y empezó a caminar hacia la escalera que le ayudaría a subir al segundo piso en donde se encontraba el cuarto de su hija.

Scorpius la siguió con la mirada durante todo el recorrido hasta que no desapareció pisando el último escalón. Uno que tantas veces él ya había pisado para ir al cuarto de su ex novia y darle alguna sorpresa como cada vez que iba a su casa.

-¿Usted cree que ella me perdone?- preguntó Scorpius mirando el suelo sin tener el suficiente valor de mirar al padre de la mujer que amaba.

-No- dijo seriamente Ron.

Scorpius subió la vista, completamente perplejo ante la respuesta del señor Weasley.

Su rostro había empalidecido gravemente, su cabello perdió el lustre de una manera mágica y rápida a la vez, sus ojos de por sí decaídos empezaron a tornarse cristalinos.

Ron al notar esto empezó a reír sonoramente y habló

-No te perdonará…porque tú no has hecho nada malo Scorpius…- sonaba raro escuchar su nombre en la boca del padre de su novia quien siempre dejaba en cuentas que nunca estaría de acuerdo con su relación- …ten presente eso…sólo quiero pedirte un favor a cambio de mi apoyo- ahí venía… ¿qué era lo que quería?... ¿que nunca tengan hijos…que nunca la tocase…o que nunca la besase?- trata que Rose no la odie por siempre…ellas son familia…a Lily no le va a quedar nadie más que James…y eso…en una familia tan extensa como la nuestra…es poco…-

-Está bien señor…lo intentaré- dijo Scorpius más calmado pero aún tenía cierto temblor en las manos, como siempre le ocurrí cada vez que estaba sumido en un nerviosismo completo.

-¿Puedo entrar?- preguntó su madre después de tocar la puerta de su cuarto un par de veces.

-Ya que al parecer no se va a ir…está bien…pase…- agitó su varita y quitó el hechizo de protección y de paso abrió la puerta dándole permiso a su madre para pasar.

-Querida… ¿por qué saliste así de la casa de tu abuela?...nos preocupaste a todos…en especial a Scorpius…-

-Si él estuviese preocupado…ya hubiese venido… ¿no crees madre?...- dijo Rose fastidiada con su madre por haber mencionado al hombre que tanto amaba y que hacía poco había visto a su prima besándolo porque era imposible que él la besara y pues le dolía que lo mencionaran porque ella acababa de romper el compromiso que tenían desde hacía casi un año.

-Yo le pedí que no hiciera eso…-

-¿Pero por qué no?-

-Rose…hija… no le diste tiempo para que te explicara lo que en verdad había sucedido…terminaste tu compromiso…le lanzaste el anillo que te dio como si no valiese nada para ti…todo por algo que hizo tu prima…-

-No sólo mi prima…él también colaboró con ella muy placenteramente…-

-No Rose…sabes que eso no es cierto…en el momento en que ella lo besó…apareciste tú…y te fuiste con la misma rapidez con la que llegaste… ¿qué no lo ves Rose?...creí que eras inteligente…ella quiere hacerlos sufrir…-

-¿Él no lo hizo?...- preguntó Rose dejando en claro que no había escuchado a su madre después de que ella le dijo implícitamente que su novio no había besado a su prima.

-Sabes claramente la respuesta a esa pregunta…no te engañes a ti misma…hazlo si quieres a cualquiera…pero nunca…nunca…te engañes a ti misma…- dijo Hermione.

Pasaron unos minutos en que ambas se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó su madre aún con la voz preocupada.

-No…no hasta que hable con él…debo hablar con Scorpius ahora…- dijo ella con voz segura y enérgica.

En esos momentos en que terminaba de decir la última frase, su padre se asomó por la puerta, le mostró una sonrisa linda y le dijo

-Princesita…te traje una sorpresita que espero que te guste…-

Scorpius se asomó detrás de él.

Tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto que no había podido reprimir en toda la noche, su rostro también estaba más pálido que lo de costumbre.

-¿Rosie?... ¿podemos hablar en este momento mi amor?...o… ¿quieres que lo hagamos en otro momento?...- preguntó tímidamente.

-¡No!...digo…sí…podemos hablar ahora…- dijo Rose nerviosamente-…pero… ¿cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?-

-Vine junto a tus padres desde la casa de tus abuelos…estuve esperando en la sala para hablar contigo…-

-¿Por qué los llamas "tus"?...siempre los llamast… ¿de qué quieres hablar Scor?...- dijo ella mientras sentía cómo el miedo le embargaba el cuerpo entero.

-Creo que es mejor hablarlo en privado…- dijo él seriamente.

-Tienes razón…- miró a sus padres- GRACIAS MAMÁ…GRACIAS PAPÁ…- los abrazó efusivamente.

-Nosotros nos vamos a dormir- dijo Ron- …hablen todo lo necesario…y Scorpius…si Rose te hace algo…grita…que vendré a socorrerte de inmediato…- todos rieron, incluyendo a Rose, que aún mantenía el miedo por la charla que iba a sostener con su ya no novio y a Scorpius, que estaba completamente serio y su expresión sólo se relajó por unos instantes pero ni bien pasó el chiste…volvió a la misma expresión que cuando era niño, la de indiferencia y desdén.

Al ya no escuchar los pasos de su padre…Rose empezó a hablar.

-Scor…yo…lo siento…no debí lanzarte el anillo de esa manera…es decir…no debí lanzarlo por nada del mundo…en verdad lo lam…- un dedo fino, largo y delicado se posó sobre sus labios en señal que debía callarse, y así lo hizo. El dedo de él empezó a rozarle los labios delicadamente como siempre hacía cada vez que estaban juntos y a solas.

-Silencio Rosie…no lo malogres…solamente…olvidémoslo… ¿te parece?...-

-Sí…- dijo casi suplicando Rose.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo Scorpius.

-Ya lo estás haciendo…- dijo Rose en forma de broma.

-Rose…- sentenció Scorpius.

-Está bien…disculpa…dime… ¿cuál es?-

-Rose Weasley Granger… ¿quieres ser mi esposa?- dijo Scorpius mostrándole el anillo que hace un par de horas ella había tirado.

-Scor…yo…no sé qué decir…-

-Sólo tienes que decir que sí amor mío…-

-Yo…no…-

-Rose…no hagas esto…por favor- dijo suplicante Scorpius- …no tires a la basura nuestros diez años de relación…no lo hagas solo por…solo por tonterías…por favor…-

Rose soltó unas cuantas lágrimas y se abalanzó sobre él, lo besó como la vez que ella lo había besado cuando se enteró de la traición de su prima.

-¿Eso contesta tu pregunta amor mío?-

Scorpius la vio por un momento como si estuviese pensándoselo muy difícilmente.

-Aún no lo tengo muy claro… ¿me puedes repetir tu respuesta mi amor?- le dijo mientras trataba de aparentar seriedad, aunque no podía ocultar una enorme sonrisa.

-Por supuesto amor mío…-

Pasaron toda la noche en su cuarto conversando.

Se quedaron abrazados durmiendo.

O

Hola…

Espero que les haya parecido interesante…sé que de repente les hubiese gustado que haya más pasión en esa reconciliación entre Rose y Scorpius, créanme que a mí también…pero recuerden que estaban en casa de sus padres y ellos estaban en su cuarto, supuestamente durmiendo…pero digamos que todas nosotras sabemos que ninguno de nuestros padres ni los de ellos nos dejarían tranquilamente sabiendo que estamos en nuestro cuarto, con nuestro novio, después de una acalorada discusión y teniendo una reconciliación…¿no lo creen?...

Ja ja ja…

Besos…

=-)


	7. Chapter 7

**UN AÑO DESPUÉS**

-Albus - dijo Rose- estoy nerviosa…-

Su primo volteó y la vio. Estaba hermosa, su vestido blanco caía libremente en una falda, un leve escote en forma de corazón y un peinado muy elegante, con uno que otro mechón en su rostro, y el cabello suelto, tapando una parte del escote de su espalda.

-E… e… es… estás…- balbuceaba Albus- estás hermosa, sino fueras mi prima, te raptaría en este momento…te llevaría lejos…y nunca te devolvería a tu novio…- rió Albus.

-¡Te escuché Potter!- gritaba Scorpius desde la otra habitación- ¡ni se te ocurra huir con MÍ…!- hizo énfasis en el MÍ- ¡…Tesoro!... ¡Te amo Rosie!-

-¡Cállate Malfoy!- Decía Ron- ¡compórtate Albus!-

-¡Ya cállense todos!... ¡Scorpius…ya sal…te están esperando!... ¡tu madre se va a volver loca si no sales en este instante!- dijo Draco.

-Albus… ¿en serio me veo bien?...es que…me siento fea -dijo Rose al borde de desmayarse de los nervios.

-Rose…estás preciosa…no lo dudes…vamos…ya es hora…-dijo su primo. Él iba a ser el padrino de su boda, era el mejor amigo de ambos y eso no cambió a pesar de todo lo que pasó con Lily. Ellos nunca le echaron la culpa de los problemas ocasionados, a pesar que él siempre se sintió mal.

Cuando se lo pidieron, él se negó rotundamente pero los dos lograron convencerlo aduciendo que gracias a él, ellos pudieron conocerse y enamorarse. Él, luego de muchos días de negarse, aceptó.

-No vinieron… ¿verdad, Albus?- preguntó tristemente la pelirroja refiriéndose a su prima menor y al hermano mayor de esta, que a pesar de todo, no odiaba si no extrañaba.

-No- sentenció Albus- y creo que es mejor…ella nunca va a madurar… no quiero que malogre este día Rosie…es muy especial para ti…por eso digo que es mejor.

-No lo sé…ni ella ni James confirmaron su asistencia-

-¿Puedo contarte algo antes de salir? –Ella asintió –James siempre estuvo enamorado de una de las chicas Weasley… ¿te imaginas de quién puede estar enamorado? –ella negó –…de ti Rose.

-¿Qué? –

-Sí… por eso él siempre apoyó a Lily… pero me dijo que lo que más le importaba era tu felicidad… por eso se ha ido de viaje… dice que no volverá hasta haberte olvidado… pero mi hermana no piensa igual- dijo su primo preocupado.

-No ha hecho nada en todo el año… ya se le debe haber pasado-

Desde el salón principal se escuchó la música que hacía ver que ya era hora de entrar.

Rose iba tomada del brazo de Albus, cruzaba la puerta de la iglesia. Respiraba lenta y pesadamente, tenía miedo de caerse a medio camino pues no estaba acostumbrada a caminar con zapatos de tacón.

El camino hacia el altar se le hizo el más largo que nunca había recorrido.

Luego de caminar para ella unos dos o tres siglos, aunque en realidad solo fueron treinta segundos, llegó al lado de Scorpius.

Él estaba boquiabierto, nunca había vista a su Rose tan hermosa como en ese momento la veía, y por supuesto que a eso le ayudaba verla vestida de blanco caminando para ir a su lado para concretar el más importante suceso de sus vidas, casarse.

Llegó al fin al lado de Scorpius, ¿por qué rayos la miraba de esa manera?... ¿es que se veía tan mal?...o… ¿acaso tenía papel higiénico en uno de sus zapatos o se le había manchado el vestido?... ¿por qué la miraba de esa manera que le hacía poner tan pero tan nerviosa?

-Scorpius…no me mires así… ¿me he manchado con algo? …- preguntó ella completamente nerviosa.

-No…es que estás…tan…hermosa…no puedo creer que hayas aceptado casarte conmigo…podrías tener a cualquier chico mejor que yo…- le decía él en un susurro pues el sacerdote que iba a casarlos se acercaba a ellos para empezar la ceremonia.

-No digas eso mi amor…yo te amo…y nunca amaría a nadie más…nunca- dijo ella con la voz completamente segura.

-Gracias…gracias por todo mi amor…te amo…nunca te dejaré de amar…nunca te dejaré de amar mi gran amor…-

-Señoras y señores…estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar…- decía el sacerdote.

-Te amo Rose…-

-Te amo Scorpius…-

-…en sagrado matrimonio…- continuaba el cura.

-Eres el amor de mi vida…mi querida Rosie…-

-También eres el amor de mi vida…mi querido Scorpius…-

Esa pequeña conversación se vio interrumpida cuando el sacerdote preguntó

-¿Han venido aquí a contraer matrimonio por su libre y plena voluntad sin que nada ni nadie los presione?-

Rose y Scorpius asintieron muy felices mirándose de reojo.

-Sí Padre…hemos venido libremente-

El sacerdote hizo otra pregunta

-¿Están dispuesto a amarse y honrarse mutuamente en su matrimonio durante toda la vida?-

-Sí Padre…estamos dispuestos…- dijeron al unísono.

-¿Están dispuestos a recibir responsablemente y con amor…los hijos que tengan algún día…y educarlos en la buena práctica de la magia…para ser buenas personas en la sociedad?-

-Sí Padre…estamos dispuestos al cien por ciento-

-Así pues…ya que quieren establecer entre ustedes la alianza santa del matrimonio…Scorpius Hyperión Malfoy Greengrass… ¿aceptas a Rosebud Weasley Granger…para amarla, respetarla y estar con ella en lo próspero y en lo adverso…en la salud y enfermedad…hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Yo…Scorpius Hyperión Malfoy Greengrass…te acepto a ti…Rosebud Weasley Granger…mi linda comadreja pelirroja …para ser mi esposa…porque te amo…y prometo serte fiel…en lo próspero y en lo adverso…en la salud y en la enfermedad…para amarte y respetarte…todos los días de mi vida…hasta que la muerte nos separe…-

-Y tú…Rosebud Weasley Granger… ¿aceptas a Scorpius Hyperión Malfoy Greengrass…para amarlo, respetarlo y estar con él en lo próspero y en lo adverso…en la salud y enfermedad…hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Yo… Rosebud Weasley Granger…te acepto a ti… Scorpius Hyperión Malfoy Greengrass …mi lindo hurón rubio…para ser mi esposo…porque te amo…y prometo serte fiel…en lo próspero y en lo adverso…en la salud y en la enfermedad…para amarte y respetarte…todos los días de mi vida…hasta que la muerte nos separe…-

-Entonces…conforme a lo que han dicho…si hay alguien…que esté en contra de esta unión…que hable ahora…o calle para siempre…-

Se hizo silencio total…ya ni siquiera se oían los sollozos de las madres de ambos.

-Bueno…- suspiró el sacerdote aliviado- …puede besar a la…-

-Yo…me opongo- dijo una voz burlona, seca, fría y muy conocida.

-Lily…- dijo Rose en casi un susurro.

-Hola…querida prima- rió por unos momentos y volvió a pronunciar palabra- _¡sectumsempra máxima!_-

Rose caía al suelo en el momento en que empezaba a brotar sangre por todo su cuerpo.

El vestido se manchaba del color rojo más oscuro que había visto Scorpius en su vida, se agachó al lado de su novia y sacó su varita para poder curarla.

-¡_expelliarmus_!- gritó Lily- No...No...No…- movía su dedo índice divertida viendo la escena- no se juega así Scor… ¡_imperio_!- dirigió el hechizo directo a Scorpius quien se mantuvo quieto al lado de su novia.

Nadie en la iglesia salía de su asombro.

Nadie había llevado varita alguna a la boda.

Solamente Scorpius decidió llevarla porque quería darle una sorpresa a Rose por su boda.

O

Sí…Lily es muy mala…dirán que me paso por hacerla ver de esa manera…pero es que nunca me agradó la idea de Lily porque es la menor…y por ser la menor es muy caprichosa…

Espero les haya gustado…

Muchos besitos…muaaaaaa

=-)


	8. Chapter 8

-¡_expelliarmus_!- gritó Lily- No...No...No…- movía su dedo índice divertida viendo la escena- no se juega así Scor… ¡_imperio_!- dirigió el hechizo directo a Scorpius quien se mantuvo quieto al lado de su novia.

Nadie en la iglesia salía de su asombro.

Nadie había llevado varita alguna a la boda.

Solamente Scorpius decidió llevarla porque quería darle una sorpresa a Rose por su boda.

Scorpius gritaba como nunca nadie había podido oír en su vida.

-Es inútil que te opongas amor mío…sabes que no te resistes a mis encantos- reía Lily.

Las personas que estaban en la boda aún seguían sin poder salir del trance que les había causado ver cómo la pequeña, dulce y tierna Lily atacaba a su prima e intentaba controlar al novio de esta.

-¡Basta!- gritó Albus- ¡¿qué no ves que lo vas a matar?!...se supone que lo amas…no puedes hacer esto Lily…-

-¿Que no puedo?...no me hagas reír Albus…tú y yo sabemos que soy capaz de esto y más con tal de tener lo que me pertenece…- decía Lily sin ningún reparo, su voz se sentía segura y firme.

Hermione salió del trance en el que estaba sumida cuando vio a su hija desvanecerse ante tan potente hechizo, intentó acercarse a Rose pero Lily se lo impidió.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, tía Mione?... ¿no pensarás que dejaré que la salven…verdad?-

-Si no la atienden…va a morir…por lo que más quieras Lily…deja que la curen…- decía Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Entonces…dile a Scor que se rinda…que me deje entrar en su mente…así podré dejarlos inmediatamente…y podrán llevar a su querida Rosie a San Mungo…-

-Basta hija…- dijo Harry- ya no sigas…por favor- dijo suplicante.

-Nunca vas a entender… ¿verdad padre?... ¿aún siguen creyendo que lo que siento por Scor es un capricho?... ¿aún están tan ciegos?...lo lamento por ustedes…y por Rose…no lo lamento… ¡inmovillus!...- dijo señalando a toda la gente que se había reunido para la boda.

-Scor…sé que amas a mi prima…- hablaba ella con tono de burla acercándose a su oreja- y no dejarías que le pase algo malo ¿verdad?…nunca…así que… ¿qué esperas para darte por vencido?...sabes que no se puede hace nada contra el _imperius_…lo que estás haciendo es perder el tiempo…mientras tú intentas luchar…tu querida Rose está perdiendo mucha sangre…-le decía Lily en son de burla- …lo cual…puede llegar a matarla… ¿quieres ser el responsable de la muerte de mi prima?... ¿eh?-

-No…nunca voy a darme por vencido…- dijo Scorpius con voz dolida y quebrada- que no entiendes que yo amo a Rose…no podría estar contigo…todo sería una farsa para ti y para mí…nunca te he amado…y nunca te voy a amar…-

-Esa no es la respuesta que deseaba escuchar- dijo ella- pero es la respuesta que sabía que ibas a darme…y… ¿sabes algo?...me alegra…porque así…Rose morirá y tú tendrás que ir conmigo a donde yo quiera…porque…yo te controlo- rió efusivamente durante largo tiempo.

-No…no lo permitiré…-

-No puedes hacer nada Scor…solo me falta un poco de tiempo para tenerte controlado-

En ese preciso momento, una especie de conexión se dio entre las mentes de Scorpius y de Lily…algo así como cuando se usa la legeremancia…pero mucho más fuerte.

Lily vio el día en que su hermano Albus, Rose y Scorpius iban a tomar el tren para llevarlos a su primer día de clases en Hogwarts. Vio la forma en que Scorpius miraba a Rose.

Era una mirada intensa, una mirada llena de cariño aunque no se conociesen, el brillo que había en los ojos de él era diferente a cualquiera que ella hubiese visto.

Luego se trasladó a la selección de casas, Rose estaba entre Albus y Scorpius esperando a que la llamasen, cuando el profesor Longbottom la llamó, se despidió de sus dos amigos y oyó cómo el sombrero enviaba a su prima a Gryffindor, minutos después llamó a su hermano y vio el rostro que ponía al saber que quedaba en Slytherin; después de dos chicos que fueron enviados a Hufflepuf, llamaron a Scorpius, el sombrero tardó más de diez minutos en saber dónde colocarlo, al final optó por Slytherin. Mientras se dirigía a la mesa de su nueva casa, Lily pudo ver cómo los ojos de él se dirigían a la mesa de Gryffindor, especialmente al punto en donde su prima se encontraba sentada.

Volvió a aparecer en un salón de clases, era una clase de pociones, estaba ya en tercer año, Rose y Scorpius llevaban cursos adelantados porque sus cursos de grado respectivo les resultaban ya muy aburridos, en una mesa frente a los alumnos, el profesor mostraba un caldero muy oxidado, probablemente por la cantidad de veces que había sido usado.

Malfoy…Weasley…- decía el profesor de pociones- ya que ambos levantaron la mano al mismo tiempo…les preguntaré algo uno por uno… ¿les parece?- ellos asintieron y el profesor prosiguió- …¿qué es lo que tengo aquí Weasley?-

-Es _amortentia_ señor…es l…-

-Ahí nomás…gracias señorita Weasley…ahora…señor Malfoy… ¿puede continuar con lo que provoca la _amortentia_?-

-La _amortentia_ es una poderosa poción que no provoca amor pero sí un muy intenso enamoramiento u…obsesión…-

-Muy bien…ahora…quiero que ambos se acerquen y me escriban en este papel…- les dijo entregándoles a cada uno un trozo de pergamino- … ¿qué es lo que logran oler?...supongo que saben que el olor va…- no pudo terminar.

-El olor varía según el gusto de cada persona- interrumpieron al unísono Rose y Scorpius.

-Sí…sí…sí…pero saben bien claro que no me gusta que me interrumpan.

-lo siento profesor- otra vez hablaron al unísono.

-Y no hablen al mismo tiempo…me marean…rápido…hagan lo que les digo-

Scorpius dejó pasar a Rose primero para que oliese la poción y vio reflejada en el rostro de su amiga, la confusión y sorpresa que le causaba.

Luego pasó Scorpius y lo que olió nunca lo podría olvidar, sabía de quién era ese olor, lo reconocería en cualquier lado…era el olor de su cabello….ese era el que más fuerte se olía, casi no prestaba atención a los otros…porque ese era el más resaltante y el que más le estaba haciendo confundir.

Ambos escribieron en los trozos de papel lo que olieron.

Se lo entregaron al profesor y regresaron a los sitios en donde habían estado, pero eso sí…muy alejados el uno del otro.

El profesor vio ambos papeles, esbozó una enorme sonrisa y los guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

La clase pasó sin mayores contratiempos. Rose y Scorpius no se hablaron en toda la clase.

Llegó la hora de la salida y Rose esperaba que Scorpius saliera del aula antes que ella porque deseaba preguntarle al profesor por qué los había hecho oler sólo a ellos dos aquella poción; Scorpius hacía lo mismo, miraba de refilón a Rose y casi ni prestó atención cuando Theodore, se despedía de él, dejándolos solos a los tres, Rose, Scorpius y por supuesto, al profesor.

El anciano profesor se volteó y no se sorprendió cuando los vio que se habían quedado allí.

-Supongo que querrán saber por qué sólo les hice oler la poción a ustedes dos… ¿o me equivoco? -

-No señor…- dijeron ambos.

-Bueno…tienen todo el derecho de saberlo…- el profesor respiró- lo hice porque se me entró la gana…ustedes son los mejores en mi clase y ni siquiera pertenecen a este año….por lo que me pareció interesante saber qué es lo que dos genios sienten…- dijo con soltura mientras los dos jóvenes lo miraban con reproche- además…quería probar algo…-

-¿Se puede saber qué cosa quería probar?- dijo Scorpius evidentemente molesto.

-Lo lamento joven Malfoy…pero no puedo contestarles esa pregunta…-

-Bueno profesor…ya que no tiene nada importante que decirnos…nos retiraremos…- dijo Rose de una manera en que nunca podría hablarle a un profesor.

-La verdad…señorita Weasley…no he dicho que no tengo nada importante que decirles…acabo de descubrir por primera vez el olor de la amortentia se igual en dos personas que se "odian"…a excepción de uno de ellos…-

-¿Y se puede saber en qué se diferenciaron?- preguntó Scorpius.

-En un olor…si lo encontrara…a…sí…aquí está…la señorita Weasley puso que olía fresco limón…supongo que se refería a una colonia que usa un hombre normalmente…y usted…señor Malfoy, colocó que olía a vainilla… supongo que está bien que piense que es un perfume que usa la señorita que la atrae...- les dijo mirándoles inquisitivamente.

-Es mi imaginación…- dijo nuevamente el profesor de pociones- o aquí hay alguien que huele a vainilla- Scorpius enrojeció preocupantemente mientras que Rose abría los ojos como platos- también huele a fresco limón… ¿no es así?...- fue el turno de Rose de ponerse roja como tomate mientras que Scorpius tenía los ojos de la misma manera en que Rose los había tenida hacía unos minutos.

La imagen de esa clase se perdió y llegó abruptamente a un pasillo del colegio, Rose iba corriendo a toda velocidad por el lado derecho del pasillo, y Scorpius iba de la misma manera por un pasillo colindante y que cruzaba con el anterior.

Sin darse cuenta chocaron y sus cuerpos quedaron pegados en un abrazo que había causado Scorpius para que no cayera la joven. Al levantar de casualidad ambos los rostros, sus labios quedaron pegados, como si estuvieran a punto de enfrascarse en un apasionado beso, Rose no se movió en ningún momento y Scorpius tampoco lo hizo. Cada uno esperaba a que el otro diera el primer paso pero ninguno se atrevía a tentar su suerte y ser rechazado.

Se notaba en los ojos del otro el deseo que tenían de besarse y empezar todo, pero ninguno se atrevió a hacerlo.

Se separaron a la fuerza, cansados de aguardar a que sucediera algo, Rose estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza y Scorpius estaba pálido, más pálido que nunca.

Rose intentó irse pero él la tomó por el brazo.

-Rosie…esto…no significa nada para ti… ¿verdad?- preguntó él con voz taciturna y temerosa de saber la respuesta.

Se notaba claramente que su prima quería decir que sí pero

-No…no significa nada… ¿y para ti?-

Scorpius estaba dolido en ese momento, pero supo que al igual que ella, tenía que decir que no…porque si su cariño no era correspondido, su amistad se vería afectada de alguna manera.

-No… ¿todo bien entonces?-

-Sí…por supuesto…lo lamento…tengo que irme…mis primos me están esperando…-

-Está bien…nos vemos luego…

En el rostro de ambos se notaba el dolor que cargaban por no ser capaces de decirse lo que sentían.

Volvió a desaparecer la vista y esta vez se notaba que estaba en la sala de Menesteres, pues no existía ningún lugar en el castillo que tuviese esa forma ni ese color…parecía una habitación…pero era como si todo lo que se necesitase apareciera al instante…

-Rose…basta de martirizarte…si ella no te quiere escuchar…déjalo así- decía él con tono preocupado- mírate…casi no duermes…lloras a menudo…vas a enfermarte si sigues así mi amor…-

-¿No lo entiendes verdad?...- decía ella con voz apesadumbrado y dejando claro que había estado llorando- es mi prima Scor…yo la quiero mucho…y le rompí el corazón…nunca debí aceptar estar contigo…-

-¿Qué es lo que dijiste?...- dijo él completamente furioso- ¿no me amas?...dime Rose…-

-Scor…por favor…no…- decía ella con la voz más quebrada que de costumbre- no es lo que quería decir…por favor…es que…-

-¿No es lo que querías decir?... ¿estás segura?...- decía con la voz más fría con la que nunca había hablado.

-Bueno…sí…pero…no era lo que…-

-Sabes qué Rose…cuando estés segura que quieres estar conmigo…me avisas…- se paró de donde estaba y empezó a alejarse de Rose, cruzó el primer muro y le dijo- al menos tu prima sabe realmente con quién quiere estar…adiós Rose…-

-Scor…- decía llorando.

Cuando lo vio alejándose empezó a llorar efusivamente, no se dio cuenta que él se quedó escuchándola desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Por qué?... ¿por qué?… esto no me puede estar pasando…Scor…por favor no…primero mi prima…luego él…por qué no puedo hacer nada bien…las dos personas a las que amo se alejan de mí…no puedo seguir con esto…no puedo seguir así…amo a Scor con todo mi corazón…con todo mi ser…es lo más importante en mi vida…daría todo por él…mis estudios…todo…pero nunca va a entender que los Weasley siempre ponemos a la familia primero…pero esta vez no quiero hacerlo…no es justo para él ni para mí…no es justo que deba ser desdichada solo por Lily…qué hago…qué hago…- el llanto que profería Rose era doloroso para cualquiera que la escuchara y que la viera, ella estaba tirada en el piso porque se le hacía imposible mantenerse de pie o sentada, el dolor que ella sentía era demasiado grande.

-Ya no puedo más…sería mejor que desapareciera…y así…Lily sería feliz…así…Scor no tendría que verme todos los días…eso…eso es lo mejor…ya no tengo nada más que hacer en este lugar…nada más que hacer en este mundo…no…qué estoy diciendo…por qué tengo que soportar esto sola…ni siquiera Scorpius quiere estar conmigo…ni siquiera él…el amor que me tenía se acabó…y se acabó por mi culpa…por mi culpa…- lloraba demasiado, el piso estaba completamente mojado, como si un río se hubiese desbordado en la sala de Menesteres.

Lily vio cómo Scorpius se acercaba su prima, él también tenía los ojos rojos pues el haber escuchado a su novia llorar de esa manera, le había roto el corazón.

-Rosie…- le dijo abrazándola-…basta mi amor…tranquila…estoy aquí contigo…nunca te voy a dejar de amar ni nada…-

-Scor…- dijo ella viéndolo- ¡estás aquí!...- gritó emocionada saltando a sus brazos.

-Nunca me fui...me quedé escuchándote…-

-Entonces sabe que no…- un dedo se posó sobre sus labios.

-Basta… ¿no crees que ambos tenemos derecho a ser felices?...que por una vez en la vida tenemos derecho a estar con quien queramos sin necesidad de preocuparnos lo que digan los demás…yo te amo Rose Weasley…te amo como nunca he amado a otra mujer…y lo sé cada vez que te veo…cada vez que hablo contigo…cada vez que te escucho reír…te amo más que a nada mi comadreja pelirroja…eres lo más importante en mi vida…-

Rose lo veía aún con los ojos llorosos pero sonreía a la vez.

-Yo te amo Rose…en verdad… ¿quieres seguir conmigo?...no me importa la manera en que estemos juntos…si quieres lo hacemos público…o no…pero…por favor…yo te amo…no aguantaría un minuto sin ti…por eso fue que no pude irme…no me puedo alej…- Rose lo interrumpió con un caluroso beso.

-Yo te amo Scor…y prometo que ni bien pueda…te presentaré a toda mi familia…solo quiero conseguir un poco de tiempo…para poder hablar con Lily…por favor…-

-Está bien mi amor…tómate el tiempo que quieras…pero tengo que decirte algo…eso no se va a aplicar conmigo… ¿entendido?...-

-¿A qué te refieres Scor?...- preguntó ella.

-A que el próximo sábado saldremos de Hogwarts…y no precisamente a Hogsmade… ¿entiendes…verdad?-

-¿A dónde vamos a ir Scor?- preguntó ella nerviosa.

-A casa de mis padres…les dije que pidieran permiso para que pudiera salir con mi novia a visitarlos…-

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!- gritó Rose.

-Sí Rosie…como te dije…si quieres esperar para presentarme a tu familia…está bien…y lo entiendo…pero no me puedes obligar a hacer lo mismo…yo quiero mostrarle a mi padre y a mi madre que ya tengo al amor de mi vida al igual que ellos se tienen el uno al otro…sé que les sorprenderá pero…lo entenderán…yo te amo…y ni bien ellos lo vean…también lo entenderán…por eso mañana iremos a Hogsmade a comprar un vestido para la cena de la próxima semana… ¿está bien mi amor?- preguntó un poco temeroso al ver el rostro de Rose enrojeciendo.

Ella asintió y lo besó nuevamente, como si sus vidas dependieran de eso.

Una oscuridad enorme se formó frente a Lily, ya no veía nada. Estaba en una habitación oscura, sola, escuchaba risas provenientes de algún lado pero nada más, de pronto una imagen se posó frente a ella, a unos veinte pasos aproximadamente.

-¿Viste todo lo que pasó tu prima gracias a ti?...- la voz se le hacía conocida, cuando pudo ver bien quién era.

-¿Scor?… ¿eres tú?...-

-Por supuesto que lo soy…y dime… ¿sabes cómo se sintió ahora Rosie?...después de tanto tiempo…aún se siente culpable por lo que te hizo…-

-Y debería…me robó al chico que quería cuando ella lo sabía…-

-¿Que no has visto nada?...ella y yo estábamos enamorados desde antes que tú se lo dijeras…y yo estaba enamorado de ella desde el primer día en que la vi…nos amábamos desde siempre Lily…-

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?... ¿qué esperas lograr?...sabes que nunca me daré por vencida…-

-Esperaba que reaccionaras…que como dices que tanto me amas…podrías dejarme ser feliz…con la mujer que amo…-

-¿Por qué todos dicen eso?... ¿creen acaso que es fácil ver al hombre de tus sueños con otra?...-

-No…sé que no lo es…porque sentí eso cuando me dijiste que Rose no estaba enamorada de mí…créeme que cuando me dijiste eso…quería hacer lo mismo que tú estabas haciendo…pero no lo hice…decidí alejarme de Rose…para que no se sintiera culpable por destrozare el corazón…para que no se viese obligada a enamorarse de mí…ni para que yo la obligase a hacerlo…pero no fue así…ella sí estaba enamorada de mí…solo que no quiso estar conmigo… ¿sabes por qué no quiso ser mi novia?... ¿lo sabes Lily?...- ella negó con la cabeza mostrando evidencia de sorpresa- …fue por ti Lily…solo por ti…porque eras su prima favorita…porque tú eras lo más importante para ella…por ti…ella prefería el cariño hacia ti en vez del amor que sentía hacia mí…yo la convencí para estar juntos…yo le dije que fuiste tú quien me dijo que ella no sentía nada por mí…si quieres odiar a alguien…ódiame a mí…porque fui yo quien hizo todo por tener a Rose a mi lado…ella solo dejó sus sentimientos fluir…porque…lo nuestro…lo que sentíamos…lo que sentimos el uno por el otro es imparable…tú lo sabes Lily…has visto todo lo que ella siente por mí…y más aún…lo que yo siento por ella…nos amamos…y siempre lo haremos…si quieres entenderlo o no…es tu problema Lily…pero no puedes obligarme a quererte…tú nunca serás feliz así Lily…tú nunca lograrás ser feliz con alguien que no te ama…entiéndelo Lily…- dijo Scorpius con un tono suplicante.

-Yo…no lo sabía- dijo Lily abrumada- …pero ya no puedo darme atrás Scor…lo lamento mucho…pero ya no puedo…- dijo Lily bajando la guardia.

-Eso me lo esperaba…- dijo el Scorpius en su mente. De repente pudo darse cuenta que ya no estaba en la cabeza de Scorpius pues lo veía a él con su varita en la mano y apuntándola.

A lo lejos oyó un grito

-¡Expelliarmus!-

Lily salió volando por los aires mientras Scorpius cogía la varita de ella y se acercaba a su novia con intento de salvarla.

Scorpius des inmovilizó a todos los invitados y le entregó la varita de Lily a Albus.

-_Incarcerus_- dijo Albus apuntando a su hermana- ya causaste demasiado daño por hoy…Lily…- no quiso hacer nada más. La dejó a un lado del local en donde aún seguía ella desmayada por la conmoción que el hechizo había causado en ella.

-Rosie…Rosie… ¿puedes oírme?…por favor contesta amor mío…- le samaqueaba Scorpius.

Hermione se acercó a Rose y dijo

-Scorpius…dame tu varita- él no se inmutó y se la entregó al instante.

-Golderan sanemtum…-decía Hermione- Golderan sanemtum…- así estuvo repitiendo el mismo hechizo.

O

Sé que esta vez me sobrepasé con la maldad de Lily...pero…no sé por qué pero siempre veo a Lily como la mala de la historia…aunque creo que es porque tengo una hermana menor y ella siempre se comporta así conmigo…aunque no al extremo de desangrarme…jajaja

Espero les guste este capítulo porque el siguiente es el penúltimo que haga de este fic…ojalá les haya gustado…

Besitos…

=-)


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione se acercó a Rose y dijo

-Scorpius…dame tu varita- él no se inmutó y se la entregó al instante.

-Golderan sanemtum…-decía Hermione- Golderan sanemtum…- así estuvo repitiendo el mismo hechizo.

Scorpius veía cómo la sangre de Rose regresaba a su desvencijado cuerpo, la tomaba de la mano pues quería sentir los tenues latidos de su corazón, el simple hecho de poder escucharlos, causaba gran alegría en su corazón.

La sangre de Rose regresó por completo a su cuerpo, ella aún no abría los ojos y Scorpius apretaba más fuerte la mano de su novia, los temores de que hubiese sido demasiado tarde como para que alguien pudiese ayudarla, le corroían el cuerpo.

Si ella moría, él se suicidaría ahí mismo, frente a todos ellos si fuese necesario. La vida sin su adorada Rose no sería la misma, ella le brindaba un color especial a su existencia, la amaba de sobremanera y no le importaba vivir sin ella. La necesitaba consigo, la quería a su lado, deseaba poder besarla sabiendo que iba a ser correspondido en cada uno de sus besos.

La necesitaba en todo momento, para respirar, para hablar, para sonreír…

-Scor…me estás apretando mucho la mano- dijo Rose con voz queda.

Scorpius reaccionó de inmediato al escuchar la voz de su amada pelirroja…la miró con la mirada más soñadora posible, la abrazó como nunca antes la había abrazado.

Había pasado los minutos más difíciles en su vida, había pensado que la perdería…que perdería a su primer…único…y verdadero amor…

-Rosie…Rosie…Rosie…- solo atinaba a decir su nombre…se le había hecho imposible decir otra palabra.

-Scor…estoy bien…tranquilo…-

-Rosie…Rosie…Ros… ¡oh mi Rose!...mi querida Rose…te amo…te amo...te amo…-

-también te amo Scor…pero… ¿qué sucedió?... ¿mamá?... ¿por qué me miras así?- preguntó Rose extrañada de ver a su madre con esa expresión en el rostro.

-¿no recuerdas nada hijita?- preguntó su madre.

-sí…recuerdo a Lily…mi boda…el ataque de ella…pero nada más…-

-entonces lo recuerdas casi todo…porque lo demás…sólo pasó en mi cabeza…me lanzó un imperius…me contuve…no cedí por nada…como me explicaste…y…funcionó…- dijo Scorpius mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

-sabía que funcionaría…pero…nuestra boda está arruinada…- dijo Rose con evidente tristeza.

-no lo está…tú y yo…nos casaremos ahora mismo si quieres…sino…podemos casarnos en un tiempo…que las osas se calmen…que preparemos algo mejor…lo que tú desees mi amor…- dijo Scorpius mientras le tomaba de la quijada y le levantaba el rostro para verla a los ojos, esos ojos azules que tanto amaba y que siempre se perdía en ellos.

-esperemos…para hacer algo más preparado… ¿te parece mi amor?-

-bueno…nuestra luna de miel tendrá que esperar…y la casa también…pero…tus deseos…son órdenes…- le dijo su novio mientras se ponía detrás de ella para abrazarla por la espalda y besarle la mejilla.

Toda la familia se acercó a ella, un mar de preguntas la atosigaba en esos momentos. Como siempre era una marea de cabelleras pelirrojas y uno que otro negro y rubio.

Mientras todos preguntaban el estado en que estaba, un sonido fuerte en medio del salón los hizo voltearse y ver al mismo ministro frente a ellos.

-Señor Ministro…buenas noches… ¿Qué se le ofrece?...- preguntó Harry.

-señores Potter…señores Malfoy…señores Weasley…jóvenes…buenas noches…- dijo el ministro parsimoniosamente- lo que he venido a hacer…no es muy grato decirlo en medio de una celebración…pero una de las oficinas de control mágico nos dio el aviso…que de esta zona alguien…y creemos saber quién…conjuró dos de los hechizos imperdonables- después de la segunda gran Guerra, el hechizo sectumsempra se puso muy de moda, por lo que el ministerio decidió cancelarlo de ser de libre uso y pasó a ser uno de los cuatro hechizos.

Harry miró con detenimiento a Rose, luego pasó la vista a Lily y procedió a ver a su esposa quien le asintió a una pregunta que le hacía él con su mirada y se volvió para ver a Albus, vio cómo miraba su hijo a su hermana.

-Ministro…la persona que conjuró esos hechizos…fue Lily…mi hija- dijo con gran pesadez.

-sabemos lo que significa…no queremos que nadie salga herido otra vez…no pediremos ningún tipo de ayuda por nuestro pasado, queremos que ella sufra el castigo por su presente…- dijo Ginny con voz segura.

-así se hará señora Potter- dijo el ministro sorprendido al ver la reacción de ambos padres- entonces procederé a llevármela a Azkabán…-

-¿ya?... ¿tan pronto?... ¿sin juicio ni nada?- preguntó Albus.

-así es joven Potter…lo único que veremos en el juicio será el tiempo de duración de la condena…porque la pequeña…ya ha sido encontrada culpable de haber realizado esos hechizos-

La familia entera asintió y observaron desaparecer al ministro con el cuerpo encarcelado de Lily.

**FIN**

O

Sí…no me ha salido muy bien este capítulo…dije que sería el último pero voy a hacer un pequeño epílogo…para no dejar con las ganas a nadie…

Espero les haya gustado…aunque sea un poquito…

¿Algún review?...se los agradecería bastante…bye bye…


	10. Chapter 10

**EPÍLOGO**

-Señoras y señores…estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar…- decía el sacerdote-la unión de estas dos personas en sagrado matrimonio…les haré unas preguntas y ustedes deberán contestar con toda la sinceridad posible…- ambos asintieron y el sacerdote prosiguió- ¿Han venido aquí a contraer matrimonio por su libre y plena voluntad sin que nada ni nadie los presione?-

Rose y Scorpius asintieron muy felices mirándose de reojo.

-Sí Padre…hemos venido libremente-

El sacerdote hizo otra pregunta

-¿Están dispuesto a amarse y honrarse mutuamente en su matrimonio durante toda la vida?-

-Sí Padre…estamos dispuestos…- dijeron al unísono.

-¿Están dispuestos a recibir responsablemente y con amor…los hijos que tengan algún día…y educarlos en la buena práctica de la magia…para ser buenas personas en la sociedad?-

-Sí Padre…estamos dispuestos al cien por ciento-

-Así pues…ya que quieren establecer entre ustedes la alianza santa del matrimonio…Scorpius Hyperión Malfoy Greengrass… ¿aceptas a Rosebud Weasley Granger…para amarla, respetarla y estar con ella en lo próspero y en lo adverso…en la salud y enfermedad…hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Yo…Scorpius Hyperión Malfoy Greengrass…te acepto a ti…Rosebud Weasley Granger…mi linda comadreja pelirroja …para ser mi esposa…porque te amo…y prometo serte fiel…en lo próspero y en lo adverso…en la salud y en la enfermedad…para amarte y respetarte…todos los días de mi vida…hasta que la muerte nos separe…-

-Y tú…Rosebud Weasley Granger… ¿aceptas a Scorpius Hyperión Malfoy Greengrass…para amarlo, respetarlo y estar con él en lo próspero y en lo adverso…en la salud y enfermedad…hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Yo… Rosebud Weasley Granger…te acepto a ti… Scorpius Hyperión Malfoy Greengrass …mi lindo hurón rubio…para ser mi esposo…porque te amo…y prometo serte fiel…en lo próspero y en lo adverso…en la salud y en la enfermedad…para amarte y respetarte…todos los días de mi vida…hasta que la muerte nos separe…-

-Entonces…conforme a lo que han dicho…si hay alguien…que esté en contra de esta unión…que hable ahora…o calle para siempre…-

Nadie dijo una sola palabra, ni siquiera se escuchó el susurro del viento, nadie quería emitir ruido alguno que pudiese alterar los nervios de los novios.

-Bueno…- suspiró el sacerdote aliviado- …puede besar a la novia-

Scorpius la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo más hacia él, ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su ahora esposo y se miraron intensamente. No hicieron otra cosa más que mirarse durante casi quince o veinte segundos.

-¡Ya bésense!- gritaron Fred y Louis al unísono- ¡todos sabemos que se mueren por hacerlo!-

Todo el salón estalló en risas incluyendo los novios, que al escuchar los gritos de sus primos despertaron del trance en que estaban.

Se dedicaron una enorme sonrisa, juntaron sus labios pero sin besarse, Scorpius le susurró a Rose por sobre sus labios

-estamos casados mi cielo…-

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa más enorme aún y le dijo

-sí…al fin casados…-

Luego de eso, Scorpius no pudo soportar más y besó los labios embriagadores de su esposa. El beso fue tan largo, que podría participar en esos concursos muggles en donde las parejas se besan para ver quién dura más. De lejos, Rose y Scorpius ganarían.

Se separaron y oyeron decir nuevamente a los os muchahchos

-¡Al fin!...-

Las ocurrencias de ellos era lo más gracioso en toda reunión Malfoy-Weasley…sí…ahora eran así las reuniones.

Ya no eran Weasley…y…Malfoy…ahora eran…

Malfoy-Weasley…como siempre tuvo que ser…

O

Lily quedó en Azkabán para siempre…fue condenada a cadena perpetua sin goce de haberes por haber realizado hechizos imperdonables y hacia un miembro de su familia…también que aquel miembro era hija de dos héroes de guerra.

James nunca regresó con la familia Weasley…se quedó en algún parte del mundo mágico…donde nadie lo reconociera…y donde viviera feliz sin ninguna preocupación…luego de cinco años…decidió quitarse la vida…

Rose y Scorpius aún se mantienen casados…viajan constantemente…les gusta pasar así su vida…

**FIN**

Agradezco a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer lo que me dispuse a escribir…lamento si no ha sido de su agrado y me encantaría alguna recomendación por parte de ustedes…si quieren me mandan un PM (mensaje privado) o sino un review…de los dos preferiría el último…porque quiero saber si les gustó mi manera de escribir o si no…

Gracias por todo…

Atentamente,

SombraPosion


End file.
